


Beyond the Laws of Physics~Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: America has been doing great steps towards technology,that years ago seemed to have been impossible,especially due to the basic laws of Physics.But these very Laws of Physics have been corrected and invented countless times,so who is to say that what we have now is the eternal truth?This very theory is going to be proven by a hidden society of Japanese Assassins with the exciting debut of a Time-Travelling mission back to old Masyaf's 12th century.Follow Kitsune,the Master Assassin of the Stealth branch,in her Arabian adventure along her new Brotherhood.





	1. Achieving the Impossible

 

 _"Are you ready,Kitsune?"_  
"Yes,Captain.Experiment mission **MASYAF** is going to start soon."  
"Everything packed?It's going to be a long journey."  
"Yes,Captain."  
"Don't forget to take notes of everything happening around you.It will be of utmost importance,to understand better our ancestors and how the Ancient Artifact worked."  
"I have both a notebook and several pens,pencils,and the tablet.I have my phone and several fully charged batteries."  
"Very well.We will come to rescue you in less than a month,to see how the missions proceeded."  
"Yes,sir.I will do my very best to ensure the success of this mission."  
"Remember,Kitsune,you are our first ever subject to time travel,so it's quite a privilege for any human.You are our best assassin.Do us honor,just as always."  
"I appreciate the trust,and I shall do everything in my power to make this mission a success."  
"Good,child.Now step into the blue circle"

The red-haired Japanese girl stepped inside the said circle,carrying a large bag on her back,with the most needed belongings,and she waited for her departure.

 _"Start the engines,boys!"_  
"Engines,started!"  
"Pull the lever,Kronc!"  
"Lever pulled!"  
"WRONG LEVER,IDIOT!Don't ruin this!"  
"Other lever pulled!"  
"Good.Fix the time and space to Masyaf's 1191."  
"Time and Space located."  
"Turn on the fans!"  
"Fans,on!"  
"Let the teleportation begin!"

Bright lights blinded everyone,as the world around her suddenly disappeared.  
**She blacked out.**

Upon her awakening,she finds herself on the sandy ground,under the scorching heat,in a dirty,little Arabian village.  
And then,it occurred to her-  
The teleportation part of the mission was a success.

Now,what she had to do,was find an Assassin,and talk to them,infiltrate the Brotherhood,and learn everything she could,in a small time period.

That was an easy task to complete,as a man dressed in all white with weapons around his waist came running towards her,and she did the best thing she thought of.  
Tripped him.

The man stumbled on the ground,and she took him by the scruff of his hood and dragged him to the nearest dark alley.  
As she turned to talk to him,he extended his hidden blade to her neck,reversing the interrogation roles.

 **Man:Speak,fiend**  
Kitsune:Don't worry,friend.I am an assassin as well,but I come from abroad.I was sent from far away to learn of your customs.  
Man:You speak truth,stranger?How can a woman be an assassin?Is it how customs are in other places?  
Kitsune:It is normal to exploit any kind of strength.Gender is senseless.I was told by my superiors to tell your leader the true purpose of my arrival.  
Man:Very well.Follow me.

The man ran ahead and she followed him to this placed called "The Kingdom".  
There,they walked up the stairs and into a library,where an old man with a white beard was talking with another assassin.

 **Man:Master,I have found this particular individual outside the city.She's saying she has a mission and must speak to you.**  
Kitsune:*shows the Assassin symbol*I'm harmless,no worries.  
Master:Very well,Malik.Child,let your bag here,and let's take a walk through the garden.Altaïr,join us as well.  
Altaïr:As you wish,master.

The garden was unexpectedly nice,especially for an Arabian kingdom.The many green spots and red flowers were making the place aesthetically pleasing.

 **Master:I believe you have many a question to ask us,and so do we.  
Kitsune:Indeed.And since I am basically a guest here,I should start the pleasantries.Please,be open-minded as much as possible and bear in mind that I have proof to back up everything I am about to say.I am called Kitsune and I come from a small but highly developed country called 'Japan',which is in the same continent as we are right now.The only difference is the time.I come from almost a thousand years ahead.  
Master:That sounds most peculiar,my child,and excuse us if we are still skeptical.  
Kitsune:*nods*It's understandable.However,my mission here is simple.Having technology beyond imagination,us,assassins,wanted to go back in time and see how our great ancestors did things.It's basically for historical accuracy and the pride of the country.  
Altaïr:That sounds unnatural.  
Kitsune:So it is,but who am I to question my masters' decision?I am the Master Assassin of the Japanese brotherhood,and that is why,it is my duty to sacrifice myself.And if I actually get to learn something new,then for the better.  
Master:I understand,child.I believe the belongings in your bag would be the needed proof for your statement?  
Kitsune:Yes,master.If**   **you choose to allow me to temporarily join this Brotherhood,then please,let me be of any use you need.  
Master:*nods* And so I will.Altaïr here is our Master Assassin,the youngest one so far.I was just filling him in with the information needed for his next mission.You have already met Malik,and you will need only meet Kadar,his brother.I wish for you to join them and go in haste to recover an important treasure that is currently held by the Templars.  
Kitsune:Tsk.Annoying beings,these Templars.Worry not,master,for we will succeed.  
Master:You may leave,then.  
Kitsune:Ah...one last question,if I may.  
Master:What is it,child?**  
**Kitsune:As you can see,my appearance and clothing...stand out of the crowd too much.They are out of place.While this is my usual Assassin outfit,I cannot go out looking like this anymore.It will attract unnecessary attention.**  
Master:*pondering*Well thought.Finish this mission the way you are,and I will have the tailors create an outfit for you.  
Kitsune:And the weapons?I have only my sword and another item used for stealth assassinations only.  
Master:Altaïr will show you the Armory,and you can pick any weapon you might need.  
Kitsune:You have my eternal gratitude,master.  
Master:May fortune favour you,child.

Bowing respectfully at the old man,the girl followed Altaïr,getting 2 daggers and some throwing knives,then went to meet up with Malik and Kadar,leaving for the mission.  
During the travel there,the laters exchanged words with the contemporary fox-like girl,and asked her how she finds this new home so far.

Not much time passed,that they arrived at a cave.  
There,we met up with an old man,and while Malik begged that it was not necessary to kill him,Altaïr listened naught,and brutally assassinated him.

 **Kadar:An excellent kill.Fortune favours your blade.  
Altaïr:Not fortune.Skill.Watch a while longer and you might learn something.  
Kitsune:*whistles*Who'd have thought the Master Assassin was such a humble man~?  
Malik:Indeed.And teach us how to disregard everything the master has taught us.  
Altaïr:And how would you have done it?  
Malik:I would have not drawn attention to us.  
Kitsune:Sounds like a stealth plan.  
Malik:I would not have taken the life of an innocent.What I would have done is follow the Creed!  
Kitsune:*fake gasp*Oh my,but wasn't that one of the three rules of the Creed?Is the Master Assassin disregarding these rules~?How intriguing.  
Altaïr:Nothing is true,Everything is permitted.Understand this words.That is not how we complete our tasks.Only that it's done.  
Malik:But this is not the way-  
Altaïr:My way is better.**  
**Kitsune:*giggles*He sounds SO reliable~!Please,do not kill us off with your arrogance,Your Grace.**  
Altaïr:Your speech is annoying.  
Kitsune:Sounds like you.  
Malik:I will scout ahead with Kitsune.Try not to dishonour us further.  
Kitsune:Finally,someone with a bit of common sense.Lead the way!

They went ahead,and the other two met up with them soon after.  
Having arrived at a high point,they glanced down and saw the Templars,carrying a golden treasure.

 **Kitsune:Is this the treasure we're supposed to retrieve?  
Malik:I suppose so.  
Altaïr:Robert de Sablé.His life is mine.  
Kitsune:Uh~?Someone found his arch-enemy?  
Malik:No.We were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary.  
Altaïr:He stands between us and it.I'd say it's necessary.  
Kitsune:How dull.  
Malik:Discretion,Altaïr!  
Altaïr:You mean cowardice.That man is our greatest enemy and here we have a chance to get rid of him.**  
**Malik:You have already broken two tenets of our Creed.Now you would break the 3rd.Do not compromise the Brotherhood!**  
Altaïr:I am your superior in both title and ability.You should know better than to question me.  
Kitsune:*sighs*Oh,great.The superiority complex strikes.  
Altaïr:Better keep your mouth shut and not compromise the mission.  
Kitsune:The way I see it,you'll be the end of it *mocks*Master Assassin.

The man scowled and jumped down to the Templars,despite his allies' protests.

 **Kitsune:Guess we're in big trouble.**  
Altair: Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here.   
Robert: Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?   
Altair: Blood.

Malik and the girl tried in vain to stop Altair as he lunged for his arch-enemy with his Hidden Blade. Robert expects the strike and holds Altair back with a triumphant smirk.

**Robert: You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him.He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die.**

Having said that,Robert throws Altair through some scaffolding and he is sealed out of the room and separated from his desperate allies, who must fight his losing battle.  
Kitsune knew this fight would be the end of her if she wouldn't create an escape plan and steal the treasure as well,so she put it as her main priority.  
Her small frame made it easy to sneak through her enemies and snatch the treasure,putting it in her small bag,but she didn't pass unnoticed,as Robert striked at her with his sword.  
Luckily,she ducked just in time and rolled away,taking out her katana,and scanning the room for any possible successful escapes.

**Kitsune:Malik,Kadar,let's go!Fast!**

The two men were heavily injured,due to noticing the girl's previous actions and protecting her,but now it was her turn to fight while the others made their escape.  
She slashed and parried each enemy and all was well,until Robert got furious and went right to Kadar,and impaling him through the heart.  
That act got the other Assassins to gasp in shock,losing focus and getting injured in return.  
Malik got his left arm slashed,whilst the girl's face and torso got maimed and slashed.  
She stumbled on the ground,but rolled quickly away,having a hand covering her injured eye,and threw a knife straight at her attacker's head,killing him instantly,then dragged her poor ally back from where they came,earning their bitter escape,and thus,staggering back to the Kingdom,leaning on each other,to report the missions' completion.

Supporting each other up the stairs,they see Altair unharmed,speaking with a furious Al Mualim.

 **Altair: I swear to you I'll find him. I'll go and--  
Al Mualim: No! You'll do nothing! You've done enough! Where are Kitsune,Malik and Kadar?**  
**Altair: Dead.  
Kitsune:You wish!  
Malik: No! Not dead!   
Al Mualim: Malik!Kitsune!   
Malik:Somehow we still live at least!   
Al Mualim: And your brother?   
Malik: Gone. Because of you!*points at Altair*  
Altair: Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do.  
Kitsune:Maybe if you weren't such a cocky prick and would have proceeded with the Assassin caution expected,this wouldn't have happened!  
Malik:You would not heed our warnings! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother... my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!   
Al Mualim: "Nearly"? **  
**Malik:Kitsune brought what your favorite failed to find.**  
Kitsune:Kadar died so I could successfully steal it.Hope it's worth a good man's life.Here, take it.  
Malik: Though it seems we have returned with more than just their treasure...  
Assassin: Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!   
Kitsune:Just what we needed...  
Al Mualim: So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared. As for you, Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!   
Altair: It will be done.  
Kitsune:And what of us,master?  
Al Mualim:You are in no position to fight anymore.Go fetch the healer and rest.  
Malik:*nods*As you wish,master.  
Al Mualim:Kitsune,Malik,well done.  
Kitsune:Thank you.

The two Assassins made their way to the Healer's quarter,and lay on the beds.

 **Kitsune:Hey,Malik...?  
Malik:Hm?  
Kitsune:I'm really sorry.   
Malik:It's not you ** **who should apologize,but that condescending idiot.**  
Kitsune:I know,but if I would have managed to find a better escape plan,or fought Robert better...   
Malik:Sacrifices are bound to happen,and brute strength isn't your expertise area,is it?   
Kitsune:Stealth is mine...which is exactly why I was so annoyed.We could have fared much smoother and with significantly less casualties...   
Malik:Don't worry,we'll make him regret it.   
Kitsune:I'm sure of that.He needs to remember where he came from,or else he's going to destroy this Brotherhood.   
Malik:I've told him that before.Maybe he'll understand from you,better.   
Kitsune:*chuckles*Promise to strike him at night.   
Malik:*snorts*Heh...welcome to the Brotherhood,little Kitsune.   
Kitsune:*smirks*Can't argue with the little part,but I think you could add blind too,now.   
Malik:*chuckles*I'd shake your hand,but I fear I might be missing the whole arm soon enough.   
Kitsune:*laughs*Look at us,so pathetic,laughing at our own misfortune.   
Malik:Not much else to do,now,is there.Better laugh than cry.   
Kitsune:Then laugh we shall!

After sharing half-hearted laughs,the Maester of the Kingdom came to heal them.  
He tended to Malik's arm,but unfortunately,it had to be cut off,so the younger female had to help the Healer cut it off and mend it.  
As for her own wounds,now she has a scar across her eye,coming from the eyebrow and down to her cheek,which happily,didn't affect her sight,and some deep slashes on her shoulder and abdomen,that got bandaged quickly. That night,they both remained there,having the medic watch over them and the girl occasionally helping with Malik's wound.She was,back in her time,a skilled healer,but with this lack of modern medicine,she felt helpless and guilty.

The next day,Al Mualim came to question the two wounded patients about the mission,and they complained about their leader's never-ending arrogance. Having heard that,the master nodded,and gave the girl her new Assassin outfit,then asked her to follow him,so she can know the orders for her new mission. Nodding in pity at her friend,she left to change in her new white robes,but let her hood down.

 **Kitsune:How do I look?**  
Malik:*smiles*Stunning.   
Kitsune:*looks away*Thank you.It's quite restraining and impractical for me,but I'll get to training as soon as possible.   
Malik:*chuckles*I'd have trained you myself,if it weren't for this silly flesh wound.   
Kitsune:*winks*Maybe I'll be the one to train you,Malik.   
Malik:That's a challenge,dear.Nevertheless,you're right.Your first attire fits you better.This clothing seems to swallow you,shortie,even if it's tailored for your silhouette.   
Kitsune:*giggles*So that's your way of camouflaging,huh?Hiding in a pile of clothes.Thanks for the tips,Malik.   
Malik:Any time.May fortune favour you,young one.   
Kitsune:Be well,Malik.I'm expecting great news upon my return.

After her humourous conversation,she went to the library,being greeted by Al Mualim and Altair.

 **Kitsune:Oh...You're here too,I see.  
Altair:Well spotted.  
Al Mualim:He is not going to be killed,for it will be a waste of true talent and skill.However,he is stripped do** **wn of his rank,and became a Novice once again.  
Kitsune:*laughs*I suppose it's only fair...From Master Assassin to Novice in one day...I have to ** **write this down.  
Altair:will you stop your insolence?  
Kitsune:Huh?And who are you to speak like that to me,Novice?If I remember correctly,you were the one to say "I am superior in both title and skills",am I correct?Your arrogance got you to your optimal level,and now I am your superior.  
Altair:Speak more,and I'll meet my blade with your throat.  
Kitsune:Oh,what is that?Threatening the innocent in front of your master?I believe you're breaking the 1st rule,again,Altair~!  
Al Mualim:Enough bickering,both of you.First you must prove to me you remember how to be an Assassin.   
Altair: So you'd have me take a life?  
Al Mualim: No. Not yet, at least. For now you are to become a student once again.   
Altair: There is no need for this! **  
**Al Mualim: Others tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on you will track them yourself.**  
Altair: If this is what you wish.   
Al Mualim: It is.   
Altair: Then tell me what it is I must do.   
Al Mualim: We have been betrayed. Someone was assisting Robert de Sable. One of our own. You must find him and bring him here for questioning.  
Kitsune:Traitors even now...Have they no shame?   
Altair: What can you tell me of the traitor?  
Al Mualim: Ah, but that's just it. I've given you all I will. The rest is up to you.  
Altair:And why is she here?  
Al Mualim:All in due time,Altair.Now go.  
Altair:Very well.

As the man left,the master told the girl of her mission of assisting the Novice in his Redemption path.She felt taken aback and stumbled upon her words,but couldn't possibly NOT accept the offer of her host. Soon enough,the Novice returned with the needed information for the beginning of his new long mission.But he didn't come alone,for he brought a man with him.The traitor.

 **Al Mualim: You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer to these charges?**  
Masun: I deny nothing. I am proud of what I did! My only regret is that they failed.   
Al Mualim: I offer you a chance to repent... to renounce the evil in your heart.   
Masun: It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent.   
Al Mualim: Then you will die.

Al Mualim draws his blade and quickly murders the man,then gives Altair the sword.

 **Al Mualim: You did well, Altair, and have earned the right to carry a blade once more.  
Altair: What will become of the one who helped him?  
Al Mualim: That remains to be seen. Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and twisted. These men must be**   **destroyed. Soon enough we will shall see what sort Jamal is.  
Altair: I've passed your test then. What now?  
Kitsune:Not sure it's that simple.  
Al Mualim: Oh my child, we've only just begun. I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the Crusades continue. You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region, and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed.   
Altair: Nine lives in exchange for mine.   
Al Mualim: A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?   
Altair: Only where I need begin.   
Al Mualim: Very well. Ride for Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall. Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer.  
Altair:And what of her?  
Kitsune:I,my dear,am going to be assisting/helping/leading you,of course.I see no better way of becoming a better man than to be constantly annoyed and reminded of your past failures.  
Al Mualim:It could have been said in a more delicate way,but the essence is the same.Altair,make sure no harm is to come to this girl.She is your guardian from no** **w on,until you redeem yourself.**    
**Altair:But that is preposterous!  
Kitsune:Like your attitude?  
Al Mualim:I have given you the chance of redemption,yet you choose to still question me.Speak more,and I shall have your foul tongue.  
Altair:*hesitant*Yes,master.  
Al Mualim:Be gone,now.   
****Altair: If you think it best.**  
Al Mualim: I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his and her consent.   
Altair: What nonsense is this? I don't need their permission! It's a waste of time!   
Al Mualim: It's the price you've paid for the mistakes you've made! You'll answer not only to me, but all the Brotherhood as well now.   
Altair: So be it.  
Al Mualim: Take your equipment and go. Prove you are not yet lost to us.

The conversation ended,and they went to take a horse to ride to Damascus,to start their mission. The two said no word to each other,obviously feeling uncomfortable,but while the man felt resentment and hate towards the girl,she simply wanted to bug him,but also,help him become a better man. Hopefully,she shall succeed before her master brings her back home.


	2. Piece of Cake

**_*Kitsune PoV*_ **

Took quite a while to arrive in Damascus,especially since I wasn't used to riding a horse for that long,especially through such scorching heat,but I soon got used to it. The atmosphere among I and Altair wasn't the most pleasant,which is quite a pity. Getting by the gates of Damascus,however,the guards didn't let us pass,which left me confused.That is,when Altair got off his horse and went next to a tall building.

**Kitsune:Um...** **what are we going to do?**   
**Altair:W** **atch and learn,kid.**   
**Kitsune:Kid?!I'm actually 21,thank you very much!**

He ignored me,regardless,and started climbing the tall tower,then scanned the area....and did a Leap of Faith right in a hay cart.

**Kitsune:I see...So these things are still done in these times...**   
**Altair:You don't do that anymore?**   
**Kitsune:Let's just say** **we have...items that make climbing easier.**   
**Altair:No wonder skimpy girls like you become Assassins.Has the Brotherhood quality degraded that much in the future?**   
**Kitsune:Tsk.The Master Assassin of the weapons branch is much taller and bulkier than you are.And,for your information,technology makes everything better.Meaning,that I could kill you with one shot,from a kilometer away.**   
**Altair:I'd like to see that happening.**   
**Kitsune:Then come with me to the future and experience the Modern world for yourself...if you feel capable,that is.**   
**Altair:IF they come to rescue you.  
Kitsune:*Smirks*Don't worry,they will.**

Saying no more,he went to save a monk,and by blending in with him and his other peers,we easily got in the city,and started _~~(totally not suspiciously)~~_ climbing and jumping on roofs,until we got to the Bureau,where we were greeted by Rafiq.

**Rafiq: Altair. It's good to see you. And in one piece.I see you brought the young lady Al Mualim told me about,as well.**   
**Altair: Rafiq,you as well, friend.And it was necessary,not wanted.**   
**Rafiq: I'm sorry for your troubles.**   
**Kitsune:Thanks for bad-mouthing me,Novice.**   
**Altair: Think nothing of it.**   
**Rafiq: A few brothers of yours were here earlier, in fact. Oh, if you'd've heard the things they'd said... I'm certain you'd have slain them where they stood.**   
**Altair: It's quite alright.**   
**Kitsune:You deserve the gossips.**   
**Rafiq: Yes, you've never been one for the Creed, have you?**   
**Altair: Is that all?**   
**Rafiq: I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself. What business brings you to Damascus?**   
**Altair: A man named Tamir. Al Mualim takes issue with the work he does. I'm meant to end it. Now tell me where to find him.**   
**Rafiq: Surely you remember how to track an enemy.**   
**Altair: Of course! Learn where he will be and when. But that sort of work is best left for.... I understand.**   
**Kitsune:*chuckles*You forgot you mission quite quickly.**   
**Rafiq: Go and search the city. Determine what he's planning and where he works. Preparation makes the victor.**   
**Altair: What can you tell me of him?**   
**Rafiq: Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant. So the Souk district should be your destination. I would suggest you seek out the following places: a small souk northeast of here, the madrasah to our east. And in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places and he should become well known to you.**   
**Altair: I assume you want me to return to you when this is done.**   
**Rafiq: Yes. Come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker, and you'll give us Tamir's life.**   
**Altair: As you wish.**   
**Kitsune:Sounds like a plan.**   
**Rafiq: Remember, Altair, if you find yourself in trouble, and the city turned against you, return to the bureau. I can shelter you from the storm. Be warned though: if your enemies are too close, my door will remain closed, until you've lost them. Do you understand?**   
**Altair: Yes. To bring the enemy inside would compromise the Brotherhood.**   
**Kitsune:Oh,so now you care about the Brotherhood?This could have been avoided much easier if you truly did.**   
**Altair:You know nothing of my faith in the Brotherhood.**   
**Kitsune:Nor do you,it seems.**   
**Rafiq:Off you go,no more fights!**

As we left to do our research on the man,I suddenly remembered something I wanted to ask the Arab.   
  
 **Kitsune:Mind if I ask you something?It's for cultural appropriation.**  
 **Altair:And what is it now?**  
 **Kitsune:That man's name...is Rafiq?**  
 **Altair:Of course not.**  
 **Kitsune:Then why did you call him so?**  
 **Altair:It's his title.You don't know even that much?**  
 **Kitsune:I'm SO-rry for being from another country and having another culture!**  
 **Altair:*grunts*I know naught his name,so address him as Rafiq.Same goes for all the Bureau leaders.**  
 **Kitsune:I see...Very well.What a culture shock.**

Back to Rafiq,jumping through the open roof of the Bureau,we made our way in the main room.

 **Rafiq: Altair!Kitsune! Welcome, welcome!**  
 **Kitsune:Hello,Hello~!**  
 **Altair: I've done what you asked. Now give me the marker.**  
 **Rafiq: First things first. Tell me what you know.**  
 **Altair: Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah. He makes his fortune selling arms and armor, and is supported by many in this endeavor. Blacksmiths, traders, financiers. He's the largest death-dealer in the land.**  
 **Rafiq: And have you devised a way to rid us of this blight?**  
 **Kitsune:Al** **ways prepared to strike!**    
 **Altair: A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah to discuss an important sale. They say it's the largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted with his work. That's when I'll strike.**  
 **Rafiq: Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go.  
Kitsune:That was way too easy,if you ask me.You're too gentle on this rebel,but fine~.I,too,shall give my approval.  
Altair:I dread the day you arrived more than anything else on this world.  
Kitsune:Even Templars?Or Robert?  
Altair:They can be killed.  
Kitsune:*smirks*How reassuring.**

Rafiq puts a white feather on the desk and let's us stay the night in his Bureau. However,I was clearly not expecting our resting place to be...carpets and decorative cushions.

**Kitsune:I see...So no beds,huh?  
Altair:Make due with what you have. **   
**Kitsune:*sighs*Guess so...**   
**Altair:Could be worse.**   
**Kitsune:Yeah,the colours.**

He looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow,making me snort,chuckling.Saying my Good night,I hug a bigger cushion and try to sleep,ignoring my silent peer.

The next day we munched down on what simple snack we found,and left to the spot where Tamir was yelling at another merchant.

**Tamir: Your men have failed to fill the order, which means I have failed my client!**   
**Merchant: We need more time!**   
**Tamir: This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man. Which are you?**   
**Merchant: Neither.**   
**Tamir: What I see says otherwise. Now, tell me, what to do intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now!**   
**Merchant: I see no solution! The men work day and night, but your... "client" requires so much, and the destination--it is a difficult route.**   
**Tamir: Were it that you could produce weapons with the same skill you produce excuses!**   
**Merchant: I've done all I can.**   
**Tamir: It is not enough.**   
**Merchant: Then perhaps you ask too much.**   
**Tamir: Too much? I gave you everything! Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin! All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you! And you say I ask too much? You dare disrespect me?**   
**Merchant: Please, Tamir. I meant no insult!**   
**Tamir:*slashes him*Then you should have kept your mouth shut!**   
**Merchant: No! Stop!**   
**Tamir: Stop? I'm just getting started!*Stabby stabby*You came into MY souk! Stood before MY men! And dare to insult ME?**

Anger issues,this man...  
He killed the merchant,but didn't let his slave take the body.Such a childish old man.  
After the conversation,he left to talk with the other merchant,and while he was walking,Altair performed a sound silent assassination. Piece of cake.

**Altair: Be at peace.**   
**Tamir: You'll pay for this. You, and all your kind.**   
**Altair: It seems you're the one who pays now, my friend. You'll not profit from suffering any longer.**   
**Tamir: You think me a petty death-dealer, suckling at the breast of war? A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?**   
**Kitsune:And you mean to say you are not?**   
**Altair: You believe yourself different, then?**   
**Tamir: Oh, but I am! For I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. Just like my brothers.**   
**Altair: Brothers?**   
**Tamir: Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done.**   
**Kitsune:You're quite pathetic.**   
**Altair: Good. I look forward to ending their lives as well.**   
**Tamir: Such pride. It will destroy you, child.**

The man died,and I was still watching skeptically from the rooftop.Perhaps it was a small glimpse of sympathy coming from Altair?Or maybe the words of the victim were peculiar enough to ring a bell of doubt in his head. Regardless of the answer,we still returned to Rafiq,after Altair bloodied the white feather,and offered it as proof of his deeds.

**Rafiq: Word has reached me of your victory, Altair. You have my gratitude, and my respect.**   
**Altair: Thank you.**   
**Rafiq: It is a shame that the other Assassins continue to hold you in such poor regard.**   
**Kitsune:They have a good reason for that.**   
**Altair: Rafiq, I do not care what the others think of me.**   
**Rafiq: As you wish, Altair. You should bring news of your victory to Al Mualim. I'm sure he has more work for you to do.**

He ignored me and headed out.  
It took the whole day,but eventually,we returned to Al Mualim,safe and sound. I hope the rest of the targets are going to be just as stupid and easy to kill...but I seriously doubt it.

 **Al Mualim: You've done well, Altair. And I'm confident this is but the first of many successes.**  
 **Altair: Tamir spoke as if he knew you well. He implied my work had a larger meaning.**  
 **Al Mualim: Significance comes not from a single act, but the context in which it is performed. The consequences borne of it.**  
 **Altair: Then is there more I need to know?**  
 **Al Mualim: Altair, your greatest failure was born of knowing too much. If I choose to withhold information, it is only to ensure you do not make the same mistake a second time.**  
 **Altair: I see.**  
 **Al Mualim: No you don't! And it will remain this way until you've learned your lesson! Still you have performed competently, and as such I restore a rank, and will return a piece of your equipment. Go now, either to Acre or Jerusalem. There are men in both cities who require your attention. The Bureau leaders can tell you more of what needs to be done.Make sure that Kitsune is safe.She's the one reporting your progress back to me,so best not anger her.**  
 **Kitsune:*** **winks*Don't forget that,Novice.**    
 **Altair:I will keep that in mind.**

That night,I kept thinking of both what Al Mualim and Tamir said to Altair.I know he's just a Novice now,but it doesn't erase the fact that he still was the Master Assassin and withholding important information from him,just like that seems...fishy. Nevertheless,it is not my place to judge,but to write in my notebook and keep taking pictures of the places I go to.

_**####** _

The next day,just like with the mission in Damascus,we went in Acre,to the Rafiq.

**Rafiq: Ah, Altair. A little bird told me you'd be paying a visit.**   
**Altair: Al Mualim has ordered the execution of Garnier de Naplouse and so here I am. What can you tell me about him?**   
**Rafiq: He is the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier. And surely keeps his quarters in their District. Beyond that, I cannot say. I suggest you search the city, see what you can learn from the people.**   
**Kitsune:This already sounds fun.**   
**Altair: Tell me where they gather and I'll see what I can find.**   
**Rafiq: The public gardens north of here--or what's left of them--are as good a place as any to begin. There's an abandoned market northwest as well that merits watching. And Maria of Jehoshaphat's Church to the west remains a popular meeting place. These three locations should be sufficient for your needs.**   
**Altair: I appreciate the information, Rafiq. It will be put to good use.**   
**Rafiq: See that it is.**

After  _'peaceful'_  interrogations and stealthy assassinations,we easily gathered the information needed to begin the 2nd task.

**Rafiq: Altair? How fares your search for Garnier?**   
**Kitsune:*coughs*Hello to you too.**   
**Altair: I know when and how to strike.**   
**Rafiq: Share your knowledge with me, then.**   
**Altair: He lives and works inside the Order's hospital, northwest of here. Rumors speak of atrocities committed within its walls. It seems the good doctor enjoys experimenting on innocent citizens, most of them kidnapped and brought here from Jerusalem.**   
**Kitsune:It's quite the clever plan,if you ask me.By stealing his subjects from another city, he avoids arousing too much suspicion here.**   
**Rafiq:Indeed,but back to the matter at hand. What is your plan?**   
**Altair: Garnier keeps mainly to his quarters inside the hospital, though he leaves occasionally to inspect his patients. It's when he makes his rounds that I will strike.**   
**Rafiq: It's clear you've given this some thought. I give you leave to go.Remove this stain from Acre, Altair. Perhaps it will help cleanse your own. Rest here until you're ready to begin your mission.**   
**Kitsune:Aye~.**

The next day we arrived at the hospital where Garnier experiments,and we blended in with the other patients,as one of them rebelled.

**Man:No, help! Help me!Help me! Please! You must help me!**   
**Garnier: Enough, my child! I asked you to retrieve the patient, not to kill him! There, there. Everything will be alright.**   
**Man: No!**   
**Garnier: Give me your hand.**   
**Man: No, don't touch me! Not again!**   
**Garnier: Cast out this fear, else I cannot help you.**   
**Man: Help me, like you helped the others?! You took their souls! I saw! I saw! But not mine! No! You'll not have mine!**   
**Garnier:*slaps him*Take hold of yourself! Do you think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice.**   
**Man: Every kind word--matched with the back of his hand! All lies and deception! He won't be content until all bow before him!**   
**Garnier: You should not have done that... Return him to his quarters! I'll be along once I've tended to the others.**   
**Man: You can't keep me here! I'll escape again!**   
**Garnier: No. You won't. Break his legs, both of them.**

The guards step violently on the man's knees in an effort to bend and break them the other way,all while the man screams in agony.Most of the patients run away,but we do not flinch,but examine the 'doctor'.

**Garnier: I am so sorry, my child...Have you people nothing better to do?**

The guards drag the man away,Garnier leaves as well,and we easily enters the main room, where patients lie in beds all over. Garnier is seen walking from one bed to the next, tending to them.  
That is not the work of real doctor...   
He was busy enough going to each patient,that he didn't notice Altair behind him...as he used the hidden blade for his assassination.

**Altair: Let go your burden.**   
**Garnier: Ah... I'll rest now, yes. The endless dream calls to me. But before I close my eyes, I must know... what will become of my children?**   
**Altair: You mean the people made to suffer your cruel experiments? They'll be free now to return to their homes.**   
**Garnier: Homes? What homes? The sewers? The brothels? The prisons that we dragged them from?**   
**Altair: You took these people against their will.**   
**Kitsune:That's considered a crime.**   
**Garnier: Yes, what little will there was for them to have. Are you really so naive? Do you appease a crying child simply because he wails?** **_"But I want to play with fire, father!"_ ** **What would you say?** _**"As you wish."** _ **Ah, but then you'd answer for his burns.**   
**Altair: These are not children, but men and women full grown.**   
**Garnier: In body, perhaps, but not in mind. Which is the very damage I sought to repair. I admit without the Piece of Eden--which you stole from us--my progress was slowed. But there are herbs, mixtures and extracts. My guards are proof of this. They were madmen before I found and freed them from the prisons of their own minds. And with my death, madmen will they be again.**   
**Kitsune:You drugged them...**   
**Altair: You truly believe you are helping them?**   
**Garnier: It's not what I believe. It's what I know.**

Bloodying the 2nd white feather,we ran away from the...hospital,and back to the Rafiq.

**Rafiq: What news, Altair?**   
**Altair: Garnier is dead.**   
**Rafiq: Then you should return to Masyaf with news of your victory.**   
**Altair: There is something else.**   
**Rafiq: Speak it then! Or would you have me read your mind?**   
**Altair: What do you think he wanted from these people, that he would keep them and experiment on them as he did?**   
**Rafiq: Yours is not to ask, but to act, Altair! It doesn't matter what he did or why. Only that he's dead.**   
**Altair: But Garnier seems to believe he was helping these people!**   
**Rafiq: Is that what you saw?**   
**Altair: No. What I saw was not a place of healing, but of pain.**   
**Rafiq: Then why are we having this conversation?**   
**Altair: I... I don't know. Forget I spoke of it.**   
**Rafiq: I already have.**

I wished not to discuss my personal thought with a weird person like this one,so I stayed away from the conversation. On our way there,he was still in deep thought over what happend.I suppose hearing their last words is quite an impact.

 **Kitsune:You know...In my days,us,doctors,swear an oath never to cause harm to any living creature.This...I know is much different to the modern days but...just because someone works in a...hospital and calls themselves 'doctor',doesn't make them a real healer.**  
 **Altair:I see...Then why did he think he was doing a good deed?**  
 **Kitsune:Everyone is a hero in their own mind,Altair.The very justice you sought to bring,another may as well,but with different means,and yet,instead of working together towards the same goal,you start fighting each other.**  
 **Altair:It sounds wrong.**  
 **Kitsune:It IS wrong.Nevertheless,in this case,especially,the cause doesn't excuse the means,and drugging people and holding them against their will is evil.**  
 **Altair:That doesn't happen in your world anymore,I assume?**  
 **Kitsune:Erghm...Actually...I can't vouch for that.Peace is a nice utopia,but we're working towards it...somehow.**  
 **Altair:*nods*These templars must be wiped from the face of the Earth soon.**  
 **Kitsune:*winks*And that's exactly what we're doing no** **w,right~?**  
 **Altair:It is.**    
 **Kitsune:Loosen up a bit.Being silent** **won't make your days with me any more enjoyable.**  
 **Altair:I'll cherish the day they take you away.**  
 **Kitsune:*fake pouts*So utterly mean.**  
 **Altair:*smirks*Just speaking the truth.**  
 **Kitsune:Ha!You smiled~!**  
 **Altair:I know not of what you are speaking of.**  
 **Kitsune:Liar~.**

This silly man can be enjoyable if he bothers to speak out of his comfort zone. Exchanging some talk made the ride to the Kingdom much faster,as well.

**Al Mualim: Have you news for me, Altair?**   
**Kitsune:Success,once again~!**   
**Altair: Garnier de Naplouse is dead.**   
**Al Mualim: Excellent! We could not have hoped for a more agreeable outcome.**   
**Altair: And yet...**   
**Al Mualim: What is it?**   
**Altair: The Doctor insisted his work was noble. And looking back, those who were supposedly his captives seemed grateful to the man. Not all of them, but enough to make me wonder. How did he manage to turn enemy into friend?**   
**Al Mualim: Leaders will always find ways to make others obey them. And that is what makes them leaders. When words fail they turn to coin. When that won't do, they resort to baser things: bribes, threats, and others types of trickery. There are plants, Altair, herbs from distant lands, that can cause a man to take leave of his senses. So great are the pleasures it brings, men may even become enslaved by it.**   
**Kitsune:The best leaders are the best manipulators,too.**   
**Altair: You think these men were drugged, then? Poisoned?**   
**Al Mualim: Yes, if it truly was as you describe it.**   
**Altair: Herbs. This seems a strange method of control.**   
**Kitsune:It's quite persuasive,if used correctly,actually.**   
**Al Mualim: Our enemies have accused me of the same.**   
**Altair: The promise of paradise....**   
**Kitsune:It's quite a nice,trippy place~.**   
**Al Mualim: They think there's a garden, overflowing with women and pleasure. But I drug you as Garnier did his men and tempt you with its rewards.**   
**Altair: They do not know the truth of it.**   
**Al Mualim: Which is how it must be.**   
**Altair: But if they knew the truth of it--that all we seek is peace...!**   
**Al Mualim: Then they would not fear us, and we would have no hold over them. Go, it is time you continued with your work. Another rank is restored to you, as is a piece of your equipment. We'll speak again when the next has fallen.**

Altair equipped his new piece of gear,and we returned to our chambers,awaiting the news for the next target,in Jerusalem. I fear that if he's going to hear more death confessions,his troubled mind will explode. I suppose even sympathy has it's boundaries where it back-fires.


	3. Scorching Hate

Soon enough,we started riding to Jerusalem,sneaking into the city, and locating the Bureau.  
However,the person we found there was most unexpected,and I ran up to him,hugging him tightly.

**Kitsune:MALIK~!!!**   
**Malik:Lovely fox,greetings!**   
**Altair: Safety and peace, Malik.**   
**Malik: Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?**   
**Altair: Al Mualim has asked--**   
**Malik: --asked that you perform some menial task in an effort to redeem yourself. So be out with it.**   
**Kitsune:You're quick to grasp the favouritism situation.**   
**Altair: Tell me what you can about the one they call Talal.**   
**Malik: It is your duty to locate and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine.**   
**Altair: You'd do well to assist me. His death benefits the entire land.**   
**Malik: Do you deny his death benefits you as well?**   
**Altair: Such things do not concern me.**   
**Kitsune:*coughs*Liar.**   
**Malik: Your actions very much concern me!**   
**Altair: Then don't help me. I'll find him myself!**   
**Kitsune:Oh,the ARROGANCE~!**   
**Malik:*sighs*Wait, wait. It won't do having you stumble about the city like a blind man. Better you know where to begin your search.**   
**Altair: I'm listening.**   
**Malik: I can think of three places. South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslim and Jewish Districts, to the north near the mosque of this district, and east, in front of St. Anne's Church--close to the Bab Ariha gate.**   
**Altair: Is that everything?**   
**Malik: It's enough to get you started, and more than you deserve.**   
**Kitsune:Oh,Malik,you're oh so very kind~!**   
**Altair:I see you're enjoying it here.I suggest you stay here until I return.**   
**Kitsune:Sounds great to me!**   
**Malik:Finally,some nice company.**

Altair leaves with a scoff and does his job, gathering intel.

 **Malik:How do you resist working with him?**  
 **Kitsune:Did you know that he can smile?!I found that out recently,while chatting.**  
 **Malik:Chatting?**  
 **Kitsune:Oh,yes,sorry,Chatting is like...small talk.**  
 **Malik:I see...and what was the conversation topic that intrigued him so?**  
 **Kitsune:*bites lip*Actually...it was the death words of the last victims.They seemed to have influenced him.These**   **words are buried in his head.**  
 **Malik:Don't tell me he's sho** **wing sympathy now?  
Kitsune:He is.It may not show,but it's definitely something.**  
 **Malik:Oh,great.Next,you're going to tell me the world is round!**  
 **Kitsune:*scratches her neck*Uh...you see...*chuckles***  
 **Malik:*sighs*I miss the best things.**  
 **Kitsune:*winks*You didn't miss me,though~!**  
 **Malik:The woman kissed by fire,here,in our Brotherhood.That sounds impossible.**  
 **Kitsune:Yet,here I am,dear Malik.Alive and kicking.**  
 **Malik:And with a nasty scar.**  
 **Kitsune:Eh,what do you mean?I think it adds to my attractiveness.**  
 **Malik:They say people kissed by fire kiss the best.**  
 **Kitsune:*laughs*I wouldn't know~.**

Our conversation was cut short,as Altair returned with the needed information,

**Altair: Malik...**   
**Malik: Come to waste more of my time?**   
**Altair: I've found Talal. I'm ready to begin my mission.**   
**Malik: That is for me to decide.**   
**Kitsune:Play nice,kids~!**   
**Altair: Very well. Here's what I know-he traffics in human lives, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a warehouse located inside the Barbican north of here. As we speak, he prepares a caravan for travel. I'll strike while he's inspecting his stock. If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge.**   
**Malik: "Little challenge"? Listen to you! Such arrogance.**   
**Altair: Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?**   
**Malik: No, but it will have to do. Rest, prepare, cry in the corner... do whatever it is you do before a mission. Only make sure you do it quietly.And make sure the girl is safe,or else,you'll have more than me to answer to.**   
**Kitsune:*chuckles*Dear Malik,I am capable on taking care of myself.I'm Kissed by fire,remember?**   
**Malik:It's not you I'm worried about,but him.**   
**Altair:I'm right here.I'll do as I am told,worry not.**   
**Malik:Very well.**

The next day,we say our farewells to Malik,then jumped from roof to roof,until we arrived to a rather inconspicuous building.

**Kitsune:Are...you sure this is it?**   
**Altair:Yes.Keep your guard up.**   
**Kitsune:I plan to.**

She kept a tight grip on her katana,as Altair opened the door,and they stepped inside.  
The door shuts behind us,and inside we find people trapped in cages. A figure is seen passing by windows in the next room.

**Talal: You should not have come here, Assassins.**   
**Altair: What now, slaver?**   
**Talal: Do not call me that! I only wish to help them. As I myself was helped.**   
**Altair: You do no kindness imprisoning them like this.**   
**Talal: Imprisoning them? I keep them safe. Preparing them for the journey that lies ahead.**   
**Altair: What journey? It is a life of servitude.**   
**Talal:*laughs* You know nothing! It was folly to even bring you here! To think that you might see and understand!**   
**Altair: I understand well enough! Show yourself!**

A door opens and we enter this next room.  
Looking up,we were surrounded by many swordsmen who jumped around us,circling us.

**Talal: Ah, so you want to see the man that called you here.**   
**Altair: You did not call me here! I came on my own.**   
**Talal: *laughs*Did you? Who unbarred the door? Cleared the path? Did you once raise your blade against a single man of mine, huh? No. All this, I did for you. Step into the light then, and I will grant you one final favor.Now I stand before you. What is it you desire?**   
**Altair: Come down here! Let us settle this with honor!**   
**Talal: Why must it always come to violence? It seems I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself. And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice. You must die.**

Even if we were to fight them together,we were greatly outnumbered,and Talal ran away,so it'd have been just silly to keep this up.

**Kitsune:Altair,he's escaping!Go after him,now!**   
**Altair:Can't leave you alone.Orders.**   
**Kitsune:Your mission is to kill him!Do so before he escapes!I give you the permission to do so!**   
**Altair:*nods*Very** **well.I suggest you escape too.**   
**Kitsune:Just go already!**

I decided to play the decoy,so being small and sneaky allowed me to distract the men from pursuing Altair,by slashing at their legs,and used my dagger to slash their throat.I couldn't get out of there unscratched,of course,having faced too many enemies...but I guess the pile of bodies meant I did a good job....  
Regardless,I am tired,so with a sigh,I go outside and take off the hood,and sit on a bench,enjoying the Sun's pale warmth.  
That is,until a random man came and sat next to me,trying to hit on me.He...didn't take rejection well,and started using brute force on my small,slender wrists,trying to drag me.  
Earning a bored sigh,I was about to stab him,when he is suddenly sent tumbling to the ground.

**man:Man,what's your problem?!  
Altair:You're being violent to a woman.**   
**man:And what's it to ya?She yer wife?**   
**Altair:She is.**   
**man:Sorry,man,I did not know.**

He soon left,and I could safely laugh.

 **Kitsune:I believe there could have been more romantic proposals...husband.**  
 **Altair:I** **was merely protecting you,and caring for our stealth.**  
 **Kitsune:*pouts*You don't want me to be your wife?Such a pity.*winks*I heard girls kissed by fire are the best kissers.**  
 **Altair:Then your future husband will be happy.**  
 **Kitsune:*sighs*Please,as if I'll actually marry.That's just stupid.**  
 **Altair:Then why do you jape about it?**  
 **Kitsune:It makes me laugh,so why shouldn't I?**  
 **Altair:You're a mysterious creature.**  
 **Kitsune:No,I just have a sense of humour.I'm sure that you'd understand,once you stopped being so serious.**  
 **Altair:I'm an assassin.**  
 **Kitsune:And so am I,dear,you seem to forget that.And so did the men in that house.**  
 **Altair:The task is complete.Let's return at once.Malik is worried.**  
 **Kitsune:How'd you know?You returned without me?**  
 **Altair:I did,but he wouldn't listen until I retrieved you safely as** **well.**  
 **Kitsune:*chuckles*How adorable.** _ **\---**_  
 **Malik: Altair! Wonderful to see you return to us! This time,you actually got the decency to bring Kitsune with you!And how fared the mission?**  
 **Altair: The deed is done. Talal is dead.**  
 **Malik: Oh, I know, I know. In fact, the entire city knows! Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?!**  
 **Kitsune:I thought you were being careful this time!Altair,what the hell?!**  
 **Altair: A skilled Assassin ensures his work is noticed by the many.**  
 **Malik: No, a skilled Assassin maintains control of his environment!**  
 **Altair: We can argue the details all you'd like, Malik, but the fact remains I've accomplished the task set to me by Al Mualim.  
Kitsune:Ayaya....And here I thought things ** **were getting better...  
Altair:And they are.**   
 **Malik: Just go then. Return to the old man. Let us see with whom he sides.**  
 **Altair: You and I are on the same side, Malik.**

I hugged Malik good bye once again,as we took a horse back to Masyaf to report to Al Mualim. Instead of listening to his and Altair's conversation,I went back to my room,and started writing down all the interesting details about life in this era. It's not easy,that's for sure,but it's not too bad...being an assassin,that is. Then again,I miss my home and my technology...  
My nice comfy bed...   
The tablet helps me relax,as I can watch some videos I took from home,or images. I was so caught up in my own world,that I didn't hear the door open and close. It was Altair,with his hood down,and he sat next to me.

 **Altair:Is this one of your modern devices?  
Kitsune:Oh,Altair!Hello.And yes,it is.It's called a 'Tablet'.   
Altair:Intriguing.And these?   
Kitsune:These are called 'photos' or 'pictures'.The ones I'm looking at sho** **w my home.Do you like it?**    
 **Altair:*nods*Looks comfortable and elegant.Nothing like** **what I have seen.**  
Kitsune:That's because I'm a thousand years in front of you.I think you'd like it.   
Altair:Perhaps.This picture...is moving.How?   
Kitsune:It's called a 'video'.They're very popular,because you can remember memories better.This one is when my friend stole my Tablet,so he could film when I got the Master Assassin rank.   
Altair:And when did that happen?   
Kitsune:Quite recently,actually.Less than half a year.I hope to return soon.   
Altair:I can understand why you wouldn't like it here.   
Kitsune:I don't necessary dislike it,but I miss home.   
Altair:You did well blending in so far.   
Kitsune:*chuckles*I appreciate the compliment.   
Altair:It was a fact,not a compliment.   
Kitsune:I accept it either way.   
Altair:Do as you please.   
Kitsune:Not to be rude,but why'd you come here?I doubt it was because you wanted to learn more about my time.   
Altair:That is true.Al Mualim asked for you.   
Kitsune:Oh?Okay,let's see what he wants.

He guided me to his master,and as he told me about the next target and mission,he mentioned a certain detail that caught my eye. The target is a very wealthy and lecherous individual,surrounded by an army of guards...and Master wishes for me to infiltrate in disguise...

 **Kitsune:Excuse me,what now?!**  
Al Mualim:It is the best way to ensure the success of this mission,child.The eyes of men are filled with lust.   
Kitsune:Okay,but,have you seen the costumes the dancers wear?And then,have you seen me?I'll look pathetic!   
Al Mualim:On the contrary,my child.As an exotic person,you will catch the eye of many with your remarkable features.   
Kitsune:You mean the scar or my silly height?   
Al Mualim:You hair and eyes,child.If you wear the paint that you usually have around your eyes,you will be in control of the situation.   
Altair:Is there no other way?   
Al Mualim:Altair,you are no stranger to the pleasure one takes upon seeing a beautiful woman.   
Altair:But what if she gets caught.   
Al Mualim:She is a Master Assassin herself.I have my utmost faith in her skills.   
Kitsune:Okay,Okay,let's not talk about this anymore,it's making me feel weird.I'll do it,nontheless.   
Al Mualim:Excellent.Altair,guide Kitsune to her room.I already talked to the tailor and he just finished the work.Being customized,he believed a dark green outfit would highlight her eyes.   
Kitsune:*sighs*Flattered...

As soon as I saw the transparent outfit laid nicely on my bed,my eyes widened and I immediately got flustered.This will be...quite the embarrassing mission.

**Kitsune:I've...no idea how to proceed with this mission.  
Altair:I told Master that this won't be a good idea.   
Kitsune:I don't know how to...um...behave.   
Altair:*sighs*Just do as the other women do and try to seduce your way to the fattest one.   
Kitsune:I doubt my power of seduction   
Altair:So did Malik.   
Kitsune:Eh?   
Altair:I won't believe you didn't know you were seducing him.   
Kitsune:I wasn't "seducing" him.I was just jesting.It's easy and entertaining.   
Altair:Then I suggest you "jest" the guards too.I will let you prepare for tomorrow.   
Kitsune:Th-Thanks...I suppose I'll take the costume with me tomorrow,to Damascus?   
Altair:*nods*You'll change at the Bureau.Simpler and less suspicious.  
Kitsune:*sighs*Very ** **well...Good night,Altair.**

Nodding,he left my room,as I collapsed on the bed,feeling anxious. I turned my head to the right,staring in hate at the outfit,then stripped to my undergarments,put on the transparent trousers and long sleeved bra-like top,fixed the thin veil on my hair,then stared at the mirror.   
Even for my standards,I look and feel uncomfortable and out of place. But...I don't have a choice.   
I play around with my make up,creating fox-like features,making my emerald eyes stand out and did my best seductive face.   
  
 _Remember,Kitsune,you're a fox.  
Foxes are sly and cunning.   
You can do this,it's no challenge for you.   
Sneaky and flirty.   
No_ _w,practice your moves and make everyone stare at the exotic beauty._

The next day we left early in the morning to Damascus,and as Rafiq and Altair were discussing the mission,and he went to gather intel,I was in another room,preparing myself for the event. More or less,I needed a confidence boost. But I'm a great actor,at least that I can do.

I let my hair in loose wave,with a simple,thin,messy braid from my fringe tied to the back,where I could hide a dagger,just in case...Safety first. Just as I finished applying dark red lipstick,and fixing my jewelry,I hear the door open,and Altair stepped in.

 **Kitsune:*smirks*Hello,Altair~.Like ho** **w I look?**  
Altair: . . . I see you managed to blend in perfectly.  
Kitsune:Is that approval?  
Altair:Take it as you will.   
Kitsune:So you don't like how I look?That's a shame,I suppose I'm really not worthy of being your wife,and I will fail the mission.   
Altair:You won't fail it.  
Kitsune:*smirks*And why is that~?Clealy,I don't look nearly as attractive as the other women around,so-   
Altair:You look fine.Now,let's go.   
Kitsune:*giggle*Then,I'd be worthy to be your wife?   
Altair:I won't marry,what's this nonsense talk?   
Kitsune:Just _jesting_ ,my dear Altair.

He faintly bit his lip and went ahead,leaving me behind,with a mischievous side-smile,knowing he thought I didn't notice it,because of his hood. Sorry,dear,I did notice.

He started jumping roof to roof,guarding me from above,as I got to the gates of the festivity garden,where I flirted with the guards and easily got in.In the garden there were many more women dancing and men drinking and watching them,eyes glistening in lust. And here I was,getting right in the middle,where people could see me better,and pulled my best enticing moves,making sure to steal glances at each and every male in there with my foxy mysterious look. They all started talking and gazing at the exotic woman kissed by fire,the miracle that they thought was brought by our target...how hilarious. As I was entertaining the low-lives,a fancy-looking guard comes to me and tells me that Abu'l Nuqoud wanted to personally see me.

**_JACKPOT._ **

I sway my hips as I elegantly prowl to the fat man,as he watches me,greedy,then puts his fat arm around my waist,pulling me dangerously close to his sweaty form,then turns to the balcony,addressing himself to the merry people from below. I scanned the area,trying to spot Altair,just in case,and I saw him near the wine fountain.

**Abu'l: I trust everything is to your... satisfaction? Good, good. It pleases me to see you all so happy. For these are dark days, my friends, and we must enjoy this bounty while we still can. War threatens to consume us all. Salahuddin bravely fights for what he believes in, and you are always there to support him without question. It is your generosity that allows this campaign to continue. So I propose a toast then! To you my dear friends. You, that have brought us to where we are today. May you be given everything you deserve.**

Everyone cheers for him...drunkly,most likely.  
They can all be corrupted with the obvious desire of men. He continued his mad speech,as one man in the crowd hunches over, coughing violently. He eventually collapses and dies...the wine was poisoned.  
Several more people in the crowd also collapse.   
The rest run in terror while archers take aim at them.  
He laughs evilly,tightening his grip on my waist,but I wait no longer and grab my dagger,shoving it in his throat,just as Altair runs near me.

 **Altair: Be at peace now. Their words can no longer do harm.**  
Abu'l: Why have you done this?   
Altair: You stole money from those you claim to lead. Sent it away for some unknown purpose. I want to know where it's gone and why.   
Abu'l: Look at me! My very nature is an affront to the people I ruled. And these noble robes did little more than to muffle their shouts of hate.   
Altair: So this is about vengeance then.   
Abu'l: No, not vengeance, but my conscience. How could I finance a way in service to the same god that calls me an abomination?

 **Altair: If you do not serve Salahuddin's cause then whose?**  
Abu'l: In time you'll come to know them. I think perhaps you already do.   
Altair: Then why hide? And why these dark deeds?   
Abu'l: Is it so different than your own work? You take the lives of men and women, strong in the conviction that their deaths will improve the lots of those left behind. A minor evil, for a greater good? We are the same.   
Altair: No, we are nothing alike.   
Abu'l: Ah, but I see it in your eyes. You doubt. You cannot stop us. We will have our new world.  
Kitsune:Altair,leave him,we have to go before the guards- Guard:ASSASSIN!KILL HIM! Kitsune:RUN!

He bloodied the feather then took my wrist and we started running from the palace,jumping on the roofs,trying to avoid potential archers,until we got in the Bureau where we reported to Rafiq,and I could finally change back in my usual attire. As I tried to take out the veil from my hair,I realize it's stuck so I kept pulling on it,and on my hair,hard,but to no avail. How in the world could this happen?!   
I was so focused on that piece of trash,that I didn't realize someone had entered my room,but they ceased my struggle easily,as a pair of warm hands pulled mine away,and easily took out the veil handing it to me.

 **Altair:*smirks*Outfit malfunction?  
Kitsune:*chuckles*Thank you.A bit more,and I'd have pulled my hair off.   
Altair:You're ** **welcome.**  
Kitsune:So...what brings you here?Didn't you want to rest?   
Altair:I didn't do much today.Just came to say that you did a good job.   
Kitsune:*smiles*Thank you,Altair.I appreciate it.   
Altair:Good night.   
Kitsune:Hey,do you have hookas around?   
Altair:I'll ask Rafiq,but why?   
Kitsune:Hookas are fun,wanna share?   
Altair:*raises an eyebrow*I've never seen a woman smoke hookah.   
Kitsune:I've never smoked hookah,but I tried cigarettes and cigars before,so no big deal.   
Altair:Very well.I'll set it up,you go change.   
Kitsune:*winks*Yes,sir,yes!

I changed back to my comfortable,original attire,then sat on the carpet next to Altair,resting against the comfy cushions.He,too,wore more casual clothing,with his hood down,letting his handsome features be highlighted by the bright moonlight. He tried inhaling from the hose,testing it,then released the smoke into the air.

**Altair:It's all good to go.Don't inhale too much,or you'll get dizzy.  
Kitsune:Yes,captain~.**

I lean on his shoulder,taking the hose and inhaling as much as I could,then released the smoke in circles up into the air,giggling.

 **Kitsune:This is fun~!  
Altair:Impressive.But ** **watch a master do it better.**  
Kitsune:Amaze me,master~.

All night,we smoked and lightly japed around,mildly flirted,until the fire stopped and there was no more smoke. Chuckling,I kissed the corner of his mouth,where his scar was,then layed down on the carpet,saying my goodnight to him. The 4th target was assassinated,and I'm starting to enjoy the Arabian lifestyle with Altair along. I wonder though,how much longer am I to stay here until I am brought back to my own world? I hope I at least get to see Altair restore his Master Assassin rank.


End file.
